icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Chokotto Seicho ☆ ChocoPop Tantei!
Event Name: *Event Period: Feburary 8th, 2015, 12PM JST - Feburary 17th, 2015, 1PM JST *Token: *Event Live: Shin Chocolate Jiken *Main Event Prize: SR Sumire Hikami (Point), SR Akari Ozora (Ranking), SR Sakura Kitaoji (Daily Goal), and SR Otome Arisugawa (Drop) Drop Rewards The event song will have a chance to drop SR Otome Arisugawa and R Sora Kazesawa. Daily Goals SR Sakura Kitaoji R Maria Himesato * Put a Cool and Sexy type in one unit and do 20 songs * Play Onaji Chikyu no Shiawase ni 30 times * Play Shin Chocolate Jiken 20 times * Play Shin Chocolate Jiken 30 times with Sakura in your unit * Play Shin Chocolate Jiken with Sakura in your unit and get 3 stars 50 times * Play Shin Chocolate Jiken with Sakura in your unit and get 5 stars 80 times *Put a Cute and Pop type in one unit and do 10 songs * Play Aurora Princess 15 times *Play Shin Chocolate Jiken 10 times *Play Shin Chocolate Jiken 30 times with Maria in your unit * Play Shin Chocolate Jiken with Maria in your unit and get 3 stars 30 times * Play Shin Chocolate Jiken with Maria in your unit and get 5 stars 50 times Event Point Rewards Points Achieved Reward 50 1,000 Heart Points 100 5 Normal Stars 200 Kurumi Mori (N) 250 Misaki Hirayama (N) 300 Johnny Bepp (N) 400 1 Cute Akashi (N) 500 Johnny Bepp (N) 750 1 Cool Akashi (N) 1,000 Johnny Bepp (N) 1,500 1 Sexy Akashi (N) 2,000 Johnny Bepp (N) 2,500 1 Pop Akashi (N) 3,000 5 Normal Stars 4,000 1 Dress Up Ticket (N) 5,000 Juri Kurebayashi ® 6,000 5 Normal Stars 7,000 1 Cute Akashi ® 8,000 Johnny Bepp ® 9,000 Juri Kurebayashi ® 10,000 Sumire Hikami (SR) 11,000 Cute Akashi ® 12,000 Johnny Bepp ® 13,000 Juri Kurebayashi ® 14,000 Cool Akashi ® 15,000 Sumire Hikami (SR) 16,000 Johnny Bepp ® 17,000 5 Normal Stars 18,000 Juri Kurebayashi ® 19,000 Sexy Akashi ® 20,000 Sumire Hikami (SR) 21,000 Johnny Bepp ® 22,000 5,000 Heart Points 23,000 Pop Akashi ® 24,000 Johnny Bepp ® 25,000 1 Dress Up Ticket ® 26,000 Juri Kurebayashi ® 27,000 Cute Akashi (SR) 28,000 Johnny Bepp (SR) 29,000 Cool Akashi (SR) 30,000 Sumire Hikami (SR) 32,000 Johnny Bepp (SR) 34,000 5,000 Heart Points 36,000 Sexy Akashi (SR) 38,000 Johnny Bepp (SR) 40,000 Sumire Hikami (SR) 42,000 Pop Akashi (SR) 44,000 Johnny Bepp (SR) 46,000 1 Dress Up Ticket (SR) 48,000 10,000 Heart Points 50,000 Juri Kurebayashi ® 53,000 10,000 Heart Points 56,000 1 Dress Up Ticket (PR) 60,000 Sumire Hikami (SR) Event Ranking Rewards Event Rank Reward 1 ~ 500th 6 Akari Ozora (SR) 6 Hinaki Shinjo ® 1 Dress Up Ticket (PR) 501st ~ 2000th 5 Akari Ozora (SR) 5 Hinaki Shinjo ® 1 Dress Up Ticket (PR) 2001st ~ 4000th 4 Akari Ozora (SR) 4 Hinaki Shinjo ® 1 Dress Up Ticket (PR) 4001st ~ 10000th 3 Akari Ozora (SR) 3 Hinaki Shinjo ® 1 Dress Up Ticket (SR) 10001st ~ 20000th 2 Akari Ozora (SR) 2 Hinaki Shinjo ® 1 Dress Up Ticket (SR) 20001st ~ 60000th 1 Akari Ozora (SR) 1 Hinaki Shinjo ® 1 Dress Up Ticket (SR) 60001st ~ 100000th 1 Hinaki Shinjo ® 1 Dress Up Ticket ® 100001st ~140000th 2 Dress Up Ticket ® 140001st ~180000th 1 Dress Up Ticket ® Category:Events